Clark's Card
by Lynn S M
Summary: Clark's first anniversary card to Lois. A companion story to Lois' Card.


Disclaimer: I don't lay claim to Lois, Clark, or anything in their universe; they belong to others. This story is my own. It was written for entertainment purposes only, not for profit.

My thanks to my beta readers, Female Hawk (Corrina), Iolanthe, and Sue S. for helping to make this bit of WAFF that much WAFFier and for teaching me more about the craft of writing fiction.

As always, feedback welcome.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Clark's Card

by Lynn S. M.

Rated K

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

My Dearest Lois,

The traditional first anniversary present is paper, so I am writing you this card to try to convey how much you mean to me, how you complete me. I know already that this is a hopeless endeavor; whatever I write will be, could only be, a pale reflection of the passion you inspire within me, and of our bond which sustains me. I also know that you will probably want to save this card, and so I will be very careful with my choice of words. I know that you and you alone will understand it fully, because you and you alone know and understand me – the whole of me – fully.

Do you remember how, on the night I proposed to you, I said that I had first loved you about two minutes after I met you? You had told me then not to try to score brownie points, and I let the matter drop; there were more important things to talk about then. But I want to let you know now that it really took me closer to two seconds than two minutes to fall head over heels for you. You captivated me from the moment I first saw you storming into Perry's office. Your beauty, your passion, your determination, and the sheer force of your spirit just took my breath away. Then when I saw you in that stunning gown at the White Orchid Ball, you positively swept me off my feet. I felt as if I were floating on air. I had never wanted to be with anyone as much as I then wanted to be with you. Perhaps love at first sight runs in my family, despite my coming from a heritage of arranged marriages. It is more likely, though, as a certain writer once told us, that we are soul mates. Be that as it may, I did love you from the day we met, and my love for you has only become stronger each day since then.

I have cherished every moment we have had together; and was delighted when we became closer than mere writing partners. Do you know that I consider you to be the only friend I have ever had? I have been in friendly relationships with many people, Jimmy and Perry included. But how can someone be my friend if they don't really know me? And how can I honestly say I am friends with someone if I hold back from them such a major part of who I am?

For a long time, I had so wanted to tell you all about myself, for us to become real friends and so much more. But I was scared. You know that because of my secret, I had never felt truly a part of any group, or truly at ease with anyone except my parents. I wanted you to know all there was to know about me, but I was caught in a vicious cycle. I became increasingly fearful that you would be furious at me for not telling you sooner, and so I continued to delay my confession. I was paralyzed by your possible rejection. Also, I wanted you to fall in love with and be willing to marry the Clark you knew; paradoxically, I also wanted you to know the other side of me and love me as a whole.

Then, just when I finally decided that I could wait no longer to tell you my secret, you discovered it yourself. And after a short while you did come to accept the whole of me. Your love has grounded me in a way I never believed possible. I used to feel as though there were no place for me in the entire universe, nowhere I fit in. But I no longer endure that loneliness which can only come from such total alienation, for I have found a place where I truly belong: with you. Your heart has given a home to this wanderer; a home I never dreamt possible.

With you I have no facades, no pretences, no secrets. And yet you love me. I don't know what I could have done to deserve such happiness, but every day I thank whatever powers there be in the universe that I do have you. To wake up beside you each morning, to see you give me that special smile reserved just for me, to share a knowing look or a hug with you, to make love with you, to have your acceptance, love, and support, is more than I could have ever hoped for in life. You are my heart, my life, my world. You are truly my better half. Thank you for completing me.

Happy anniversary, honey. I love you.

Love,

Clark


End file.
